


With Apologies to Ashton Kutcher

by shirozora



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Politician RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: Gen, crack/humor, memories of rahmbamarama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's playing dirty now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Apologies to Ashton Kutcher

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> This is an old story I wrote on a whim for RBR, back in its heyday.

Stephen Colbert's been promising his audience for weeks now that he had indeed lassoed the President-Elect into appearing on his show, and on that fateful day…the President-Elect's new Chief of Staff Rahm Emanuel walked onto the stage, much to the astonishment of the crowd (and the utter horror of the host).

"_You!_" he shouted, his face turning white. "What are _you_ doing on _my_ show?"

A man rose up in the back of the audience and removed his hat.

"You've just been Stump'd, of course!" Barack Obama announced.

Stephen did not sleep well for weeks.


End file.
